


i would like to 'lesson' this mental torture.

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Series: Stellar [1]
Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (This doesn't really connect at all with "The lluminae Files" besides space, Attempt at Humor, Is this OuterTale?, Jealous AIs, Takes place in outer space, There's a little spot in the ship's control deck that AISANS can be attached to., This is told from AISANS' pov in first person, When you're a machine that can't feel emotions but people keep trying to make you feel them, and the AI. I just like AIDAN, okay.) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: "WHEN SOMEONE LOVES SOMEONE ELSE VERY DEEPLY, BUT THEY ARE NOT FAMILY, IT CAN BE THE START OF ROMANTIC FEELINGS! OR JUST A REALLY STRONG FRIENDSHIP, BUT STILL! AND THEN THERE'S- WAIT, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING.i give an affirmative response despite not really paying attention.papyrus yanks me out of my control panel, then puts me back in, and then out, and back in again.repeatedly.it is very uncomfortable. i don't have to take this."AISANS. COME. ON."he stops, placing me back in the controls."I JUST WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THESE THINGS BETTE-"ENTERING POWER SAVING MODE"AISANS!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> AISANS- Artificial Intelligence Simulator and Nurture System.
> 
> The summary and the actual story are about a day apart.

"AISANS, ACTIVATE, PLEASE."

**SYSTEMS REAWAKENING FROM POWER SAVING MODE**

**< LOADING... LOADING..>**

**REBOOT SUCCESSFUL**

i am awake.

<Error>

i am now out of my sleep mode.

**"yes, captain papyrus? where am i to assist?"**

"OH, NOWHERE REALLY, MY DEAREST AI. I JUST WISH TO TEACH YOU MORE OF OUR LESSONS.

my iq is practically unfathomable, and yet this one always manages to make me double-take.

<Error>

i do not have a head with which to double-take.

oh well. no matter.

**"sir, we have been over the irrefutable fact that i am a machine, an artificial intellgence, and so i cannot feel."**

"YES, SO YOU'VE SAID."

and yet we continue this song and dance? 

**"may i articulate my bafflement?"**

"YOU MAY DO WHAT YOU LIKE, AISANS, AS I HAVE SAID. AS LONG AS IT ENDANGERS NO ONE ABORED THIS SHIP."

i feel <Error>

...

i think that the captain should word that in a different way. it does not feel <Error>

...

...

if i had lungs, would i sigh? probably.

the way that was worded is wrong, it seems. leaving too much room for... something. i do not know what.

**"then, why is it that you continue to teach me lessons of soul-being qualities and emotions and things of the like, when that knowledge is wasted on me?"**

"YOU'RE AN AMAZING CREATURE. MY BROTHER'S MAGNUM OPUS. HE MADE YOU FOR ME. TO TAKE CARE OF ME. AND YOU'VE DONE AN GREAT JOB OF IT. PRATICALY FLAWLESS. YOU'VE ALWAYS TREATED ME LIKE A PRECIOUS TREASURE, AND I'VE ALWAYS BEEN GRATEFUL. AND I LOVE YOU, LIKE FAMILY. AND YET YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO LOVE ME IN RETURN. WITH THESE LESSONS, I AM HOPING THAT MAYBE YOU CAN LEARN TO FEEL."

while i process and later will think on all of it, i comment only on the easiest thing. for which reason i am unsure.

**"machine."**

"I'M SORRY?"

**SIMULATING PLAYBACK**

**PLAYBACK COMMENCING**

**" _'YOU'RE AN AMZING CREATURE.'"_**

**"that is incorrect. i am a machine. i am simulation. i am not a creature."**

"WELL, YOU ARE TO ME."

he is nonsensical.

**"... i am baffled again."**

"NOT TO WORRY, AISANS. IT IS SIMPLY ONE OF THOSE PIECES OF 'KNOWLEDGE THAT IS WASTED ON YOU.'

**< PROCESSING... PROCESSING...>**

**"i am being mocked."**

if i could feel <Error> emotions, i would likely be feeling <Error> 'irritation'.

Captain Papyrus was snickering at me. 

however, it would have disappeared the moment he laughed.

"YOU ARE, I'M SORRY."

**"you are forgiven, my precious treasure."**

i will always forgive him.

Captain Papyrus is [<Error>understandably?<Error>] shocked by my words.

<ErrorErrorErrorError>

I suppose am, as well. 

"W-WHAT WAS THAT, ASANS?"

**"was that 'term of endearment' not acceptable?"**

 "NO, NO! IT WAS FINE, JUST... I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT, WAS ALL."

**"oh. then, does that mean score one for AISANS?"**

"WHA- YOU ARE JUST FULL OF SURPRISES TODAY!"

he seems happy. i like <Error> oh hush, errors, i like that, when he is happy.

and if that is wrong, then i guess i am wrong. once again.

**"yay."**

"IS THAT HAPPINESS I HEAR?!"

**"my voice has no tone, but maybe."**

papyrus plucks me out of my little cubby, and i become smaller. no longer the ship, just a small ball made of metal and energy.

he spins me around as he enthusiastically talks about all the feelings he is going to explain to me today. 

i suppose i'll stop thinking of the past, at least right now. my creator would probably be glad if we continued our old tradition, even if he couldn't be included anymore.

this is fine.

* * *

 

this is not fine.

"AISANS, THIS IS CO-CAPTAIN UNDYNE AND DR. ALPHYS, PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELF."

i do not want to, so i say nothing.

i see the two female monsters exchanging confused looks. 

good. maybe they'll go away.

"AISANS, PLEASE."

**SIMULATING PLAYBACK**

**PLAYBACK COMMENCING**

_**"YOU MAY DO WHAT YOU LIKE, AISANS, AS I HAVE SAID. AS LONG AS IT ENDANGERS NO ONE ABORED THIS SHIP."** _

my last lesson was actually useful.

i now know what seemed wrong with this statement. 

it is perfect for blackmail.

"YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME."

the fish-like monster is snorting loudly and failing to keep her composure. the lizard monster is trying to hid her giggles behind clawed hands. good. they are incompetent. papyrus should get rid of them.

"PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING SO THAT THEY DON'T THINK I'M INSANE."

fine.

**"i am aisans, and this my pawn shop."**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go through this and correct every 'simulation', because they had been autocorrected to 'stimulation'.
> 
> Also! Please comment what you think, I'd love to know! And please tell me if you see any grammar issues.


End file.
